High Earth
by Blackwolf3500
Summary: To fall in love with toph, you must be insane or have a death wish or both,if you're lucky.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own avatar, If I did welll...i'D MAKE A BETTER MOVIE**

* * *

Today, someone is about to do probable the most dangerous thing known to the history mankind.

a teens feet walked with as much purpose as possible, his silver hair out in all directions swishing in the wind.

Today, someone is probably more insane than Bumi himself..

his Navy blue cloak billowed in the wind, as his sandals stepped in the the soft sand.

Today, he may not make it back in one piece.

He lifted his glasses up, green eyes finally resting on the destination. Her.

Today, is the day Zerith ask Toph Bei Fong out. Que leg shaking

* * *

**So guys this is going to be my first Avatar fic**.** I hope it does well. **

**I'd Appreciate reviews, and messages on any grammar errors.  
**


	2. Dusty Past

**Disclaimer:I do not own avatar, If I did welll...i'D GET SOMEONE BETTER QUALIFIED TO MAKE A BETTER MOVIE  
**

**word Lax means calm down, this was made from the ashes of relax  
**

* * *

OK lets step back a bit, and by that I mean back in time, when our little sacrf...I mean...Hero first wanted to, it was a couple days before Sozins comet and Zerith Hair still stook out but much much less, he was wearing his glasses as he took books back to his masters tent that wanted them back (his master loan them to everyone for some light reading before the battle), this is the point of which the gaang reach the camp.

"OK, so I think i have all the books he wanted me to bring back, I have the "love is like a ocean from master Pocku, "a Avatar through the ages" from the master, both romance books from Master Jong jong, and the "encyclopedia of Lemurs" from King Bumi."Zerith said content as he shuffled in his slightly over-sized robe back up to the entrance to the tent

"RAAAWWWWWR" Zerith turned around to meet the sound only to be blasted in the face into the tent from a giant tail.

"SMASH!"

"thud"

Zerith picked himself off the cold floor and rolled over from pain, only to watch the shelf deciding to empty itself all over him.

"THUD, THUD, THUD"

"AHHh... " Zerith pulled himself up from the pile of books he was under, he picked up the book on top of the pile "The Great Fall". How fitting, he though sarcastically. He checked himself over for injuries, before pulling himself out. I got about fifteen bruises, He thought; Today seems to be one of my better days. Zerith was about to walk up and outside before he remembered that he was sent flying in. He was attacked. They are under attack. By the fire nation, that had sent him stumbling back at the thought,"if I go out what can I do, I just be another burnt corpse...what can I do? I never been good at fighting" Tears welled up in his eyes, "... it just is better if I stay..."

I Believe. I believe in you.

Zerith sprung up and wiped his face with his large sleeve, "NO, I can do this" He raged forward "I promised myself that I will NEVER be a coward again" He pushes out of the tent...and walks straight into someone.

"Ow" Zerith rubbed his nose as he descended back

"My, what has you in a rush, little one?" A strong voice bellowed down to him

"We're under attack!" Zerith Shouted looking around for the source of any distress in the camp. He then had felt a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Hold on a minute, what told you we were under attack" Zerith looked up to his masters black beard and moustache.

"Did not feel the blast of air that hit right here?" Zerith urgently questioned at his master not believing

His Master just sighed at his young inexperienced pupil

"Didn't you?"Zerith asked again more laxed. His master brushed his curly black hair aside and tipped his hat up showing his imitating eye patch and its red eye next to it, and the he smirked at him

"Oh, I did, but it was from a sky bison... not fire nation soldiers" He told him sternly

"Not...Fire nation Soldiers" His master nodded

Zerith didn't know to feel relieved or embarrassed

"Well, At least we now know your not just another little scared little boy" He patted him on the head" but if we were under attack you would be dead and fed to there cows, in two seconds flat if you ran out like this so next time use this" he poked Zerith forehead hard "before you do anything, some things can be approached in a different angle than forward rushing into it, understood?"

Zerith immediately straighten up "y...yes, sir!" Zerith's Curiosity got the better of him "master, you said something about the sky bison"

"oh, yes the Avatars sky bison arrived here" He clapped his gloved hands together "I believe they 're going to leave in...oh...maybe...soon, now back to the original reason I was here, I need some cactus juice Bumi still thinks he can out drink me." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Zerith involuntarily shivered, the last time his master drank cactus juice, he became the scarcest being in the world. but he shrugged it off because he had to meet the famous team avatar before they leave

"RAAWWWRR"

Up in the sky he could clear see the sky bison set off on to it course. Of course they're gone when I almost arrive, He shoulders sagged, maybe I'm cursed he thought nothing good ever happens to me. Just then a eel hound ran past. Then ever thing came into slow motion as he made eye contact with a girl dressed in green with beautiful pale green eyes, he couldn't help but fall in the hell called love. He just blushed awkwardly and starched the back of his neck after he couldn't see them anymore, but a smile danced on his lips

* * *

**I wanted set up a little back story, there is more to Zerith past but that's for later **

**what do you think about this step, to early or just right?  
**

**As always Reviews COMMENTS AND TIPS Appreciated  
**


	3. First Impressions

**Disclaimer:I do not own avatar, If I did Mako wouldn't have been such a man whore.  
**

* * *

As Zerith continued walking forward to his destination, a thought struck him and he just stopped this is stupid, he thought, very extremely stupid, She probable do not even know I exist, furthermore she's from the Bei fong family, they would never except me because I'm a Nobody! Zerith sat down on a rock and put his head in his hands,

"What was I thinking? That I should just go up and be like,- Hey miss, you wanna go out with me, because you _rock_ my world!" He threw his arms outward "And just hope she would fall into my hands? Fat chance"

he put his chin on his right fist "maybe I should just go back, I'm never going to be happy anyways, I'm probable going to buy a small plot of land build a nice house on it and let the rest of my life in solitude" and then Zerith remembered something "Oh, and it wouldn't be complete without several cute animals as pets" He then offered himself a congratulatory smile on his idea

He then promptly lifted his left hand in front of him. And punched himself in the face. Hard.

"This no time for me to be a coward" He took a deep breath and stood up. he brushed dust off his blue pants and looked over to the training grounds. He clenched his fists and marched forward with purpose. as he got to the front of the school he went straight for the door.

"Oh, its locked," he told himself "maybe I should come back another day" as he was about to turn around to give up and break into a run down the mountain he put on foot down "wait, would it hurt to check the back?" and at that he turned and walk back up and turned a corner around the newly-built school

jumped the fence onto the grounds. spotting her wasn't hard for her students all worn dark green uniforms she was wearing her traditional garb and headband, but in a lighter colour, this time her hair is let down instead of up in a bun, last time he saw her. Her students had made notice of this new stranger and stopped doing whatever they were doing. Zerith walked right up to everyone's Earthbender. But in every step he took, his burst of confidence dissipated with it, until he stop right in front of her, fidgeting from the attention the students were giving him. he jumped a little, when she hollored at her students right then and there... who am I kidding he jumped back at least 10 feet.

"WHO TOLD YOU ALL TO STOP!"

All her students straighten up.

"Well come on now you pansies, one of you can tell me!"

one of her students pointed a trembling finger at Zerith. "Master Toph, someone had arrived"

"Thank you, Lee," her student visible relaxed "now go and do 100 mountain jacks" Her student, Lee visible paled.

"What are you waiting for, GO! or should I make it 200!" Lee ran off past Zerith to do these so called mountain jacks. The control and fear she had over her students both amazed and scared the bender out of him. How could such a beautiful person hold so much fear? he thought

The Master turned and looked at the intruder with her arms cross and a frown on her face for being interrupted.

"Well, What do you want?"

"...Huh..."

"I'll give you 5 seconds to explain your self, before I send you flying"

"...Wait, what... 5 SECONDS!"

"4"

"wait you didn't even start at 5."Zerith put his hands forward in an attempt to stop her

"3"

"Wait...uhh... umm..umm...wai..."

"2"

"...t I'm not ready...uh...screw it..."

"1"

"Toph Bei Fong! Will You-"

"0"

"BAM!"

* * *

Toph: 1 | Zerith: 0

* * *

She put her fist down, along with the rock the jutted out of the ground. Toph looked over her shoulders, and smiled. all of her students were frozen in fear for that she just sent a man in the legendary white lotus robes flying off the mountain.

one student it seems had the urge to speak. she sighed, Idiot.

"Sifu, y...you sent... one of the white lo...lotus off the cl...cliff" He shakily lifted a finger in the direction Zerith went.

"I sent _who_ off the cliff?" she put her hands on her hips.

"You sent nobody off the cliff."Her student automatically responded.

"Then I don't understand the problem, of why are you all still standing around like a bunch of pansies."

* * *

"Hey, are you doing Mountain jacks too."

Zerith looked up, well down as it seemed he hit the mountain side upside down. He saw the student, what was his name, Lee, with his legs tied up jumping up the mountain side.

"Umm, nope."

"Well then, I'd better get back to jumping I still got 98 more to go."

"Why jump your way too far away to be spotted by her." Lee looked at him and then crouched down beside him.

"Haven't you heard the stories?"

"What _stories_?" Zerith didn't know why Lee got so secretive all of the sudden.

"Well the only thing you need to know is that she knows when you're sleeping and she knows when you're awake!" Zerith didn't comprehend, a human can't do any such thing like that. Then a rock jutted out under from lee.

"Oh no, it herrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Lee lost his footing and painfully rolled down the mountain.

Maybe he was wrong, maybe humans can do such things, Zerith watched with wide eyes as the earth student rolled off a cliff, or maybe she's simply not human.

* * *

**Though this scene was insanely short, it was fun to write.**

******As always Reviews COMMENTS AND TIPS Appreciated**, if you do I'll share some cactus juice.  



End file.
